


O Unfollow

by loeywars



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Coldplay References, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Menção Kaisoo, Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot, Romance, Star Wars References, University, dumb geeks, tom and jerry kind of relationship, very gay
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeywars/pseuds/loeywars
Summary: Park Chanyeol só queria apaziguar o enorme interesse que nutria pelo colega da faculdade, Byun Baekhyun, o que era bastante difícil porque o garoto insistia em ocupar os seus pensamentos o tempo inteiro. Quando ele posta uma selfie no twitter, Chanyeol entra em pane e num impulso dá unfollow e manda uma indireta para o colega, arrependendo-se imediatamente. Por isso, Park não poupa as tentativas de desculpas para fazer Baekhyun acreditar que não tem nada contra ele... E que na verdade, tem muito à favor.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 5





	O Unfollow

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Essa é a primeira fanfic que estou postando no AO3, ela já está postada no spirit também. 
> 
> Sugestão de música: Warning Sign - Coldplay
> 
> Agradecimentos novamente à Sorvetae por fazer essa capa que é tudo pra mim ~
> 
> Boa leitura!

_Você deixou de ser seguido por @itschanyeol_

O garoto encarou incrédulo a notificação recebida do aplicativo que informava os _follows_ e _unfollows_ do twitter. Não era um obcecado por números, usava-o apenas para ter um controle das suas redes sociais. Ao menos era o que repetia para si mesmo toda vez que chegava uma notificação como aquela, e tinha que respirar fundo para não ficar ofendido. De certa forma, o aplicativo era útil em casos como esse, nos quais alguém deixava de segui-lo sem nenhum motivo aparente. 

Não quis tirar conclusões precipitadas, afinal não via motivos para o colega fazer aquilo. Então entrou no perfil dele com o objetivo de averiguar a situação. Deparou-se com a foto com o rosto parcialmente escondido pela mão em sinal de paz e amor, a biografia com uma letra de _Coldplay_ , que Baekhyun reconheceu na hora: _“through caos as it swirls it’s us against the world”_. Pelo menos bom gosto ele tinha, pensou.

E lá estava o grande botão azul com a palavra _following_. O que indicava que ele nem ao menos havia se dado ao trabalho de dar _soft block_ , ou seja, quando você bloqueia a pessoa para que ela também deixe de te seguir. Um arrepio de raiva subiu pela espinha de Baekhyun, fazendo ele segurar o celular tão forte como se descontasse sua frustração no aparelho. Não conseguia acreditar no que seus olhos testemunhavam. Leu os tweets mais recentes de Chanyeol que eram claramente indiretas. 

yeol - **@itschanyeol** ➤ 5min

garoto convencido

yeol - **@itschanyeol** ➤ 6min

confundiu o twitter com o instagram

Baekhyun concluiu que obviamente a mensagem era destinada a ele. Não havia como ser apenas coincidência. Primeiro: porque Chanyeol tinha lhe dado _unfollow_ ao mesmo tempo que publicou os tweets. Segundo: Baekhyun adorava postar selfies no twitter, e naquele dia especialmente, postou uma sem camisa. Sentia-se bonito, a temperatura do dia era de calor infernal e estava aproveitando a piscina. _Qual o problema, inferno?_

Não conseguia acreditar naquele desaforo, e mentalmente xingou Park Chanyeol com todos os insultos que conseguia se lembrar. 

Contextualizando, ambos entraram em Publicidade e Propaganda no mesmo ano. Interagiram um pouco na primeira semana, mas depois naturalmente foram inseridos em outros grupos e não se aproximaram mais. Conversavam esporadicamente sobre questões acadêmicas, porém nenhuma dessas ocasiões desenrolou uma amizade. Mesmo assim, existia um consenso mútuo entre todos os colegas de seguirem uns aos outros nas redes sociais. Às vezes Baekhyun curtia algo que ele postava, o colega era bem engraçado quando queria. E lembrou-se de nunca ter visto ele falando algo ofensivo ou alimentando picuinhas de internet. Por isso mesmo, era uma surpresa vê-lo direcionando tanto repúdio a si. 

Nada justificava aquilo. 

Sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho de raiva. Queria muito falar umas poucas e boas para ele. Abriu a caixa de mensagens privadas e sua mente ficou em branco. O que falaria? Não era alguém que agia por impulso. Sem falar que tinha seu orgulho a manter, não queria transparecer que se importava. 

Voltou para o seu twitter e se deteve por um tempo a observar a foto postada, tentando encontrar algum defeito, qualquer detalhe que pudesse irritar alguém como Chanyeol. Não encontrou, de todo modo, quanto mais olhava para a foto, mais ficava tentado a apagá-la. Desligou a tela do celular buscando focar em qualquer coisa que não fosse o maldito _unfollow_. 

Sem sucesso. Estava inquieto e não foi possível prestar mais a atenção em nada. Enquanto Jongin, Yixing e Sehun jogavam a bola de volei de um lado para o outro na piscina, Baekhyun saiu da água e deitou na espreguiçadeira, tapando o sol com o antebraço sobre os olhos. Nem três minutos se passaram quando começou a ser atingido por jatos de água. 

— Entra na piscina, brotinho! Vamos ver quem consegue mergulhar por mais tempo — Yixing chamou enquanto o atingiu bem no rosto com a arminha de água. 

— Não ‘tô afim. Aponta essa arma pra mim de novo que eu vou até aí e enfio ela na sua goela — grunhiu. 

— Jesus! Pra que tanta agressividade? 

— Que bicho te mordeu, garoto? — Sehun foi até a extremidade da piscina e apoiou um dos braços ali, esperando uma resposta. Conseguia ver de longe que algo estava errado com o melhor amigo. 

— Eu tenho uma pergunta. Sejam sinceros. — Esperou assentirem para continuar. — Vocês diriam que eu sou convencido? 

— Sim — responderam os três em uníssono. Não era a primeira vez que tinham aquela conversa. Baekhyun era um leonino, muito confiante de si mesmo, e ele próprio não negava isso. O jovem tinha seus altos e baixos como todo mundo, mas sabia das suas próprias qualidades e não costumava negá-las. Por isso, eles não viam necessidade de medir as palavras ao afirmar a pergunta com veemência. Contudo, repensaram ao ver o semblante de Baekhyun se transformar em uma careta, mostrando o descontentamento com a resposta. 

— Quer dizer…. — Yixing tomou as rédeas, percebendo o desagrado do amigo. — Você é confiante, sabe que sim. Às vezes é até demais. Mas não é como se fosse algo negativo. Não trata ninguém mal e nunca é arrogante. Por que a pergunta agora? — Yixing falou. 

— Não é nada, eu só ‘tava pensando sobre.

— Mas _o que_ foi que te fez pensar sobre, assim tão de repente? — Jongin saiu da piscina e sentou na espreguiçadeira ao lado da que o amigo estava, sendo seguido por Sehun. Os três se reuniram ao redor dele em uma espécie de reunião emergencial. 

— Certo, _talveeez_ uma pessoa da nossa turma tenha mandado uma indireta pra mim no twitter me chamando de convencido. 

— Quem se atreve? — Sehun perguntou. 

— O Park. Ele me deu unfollow, e aparentemente não gosta dos meus tweets, principalmente das minhas selfies. Feio eu não sou, então… por quê? 

— Esse aí é hétero top, certeza. Não gostou de ver você esbajando tanta beleza homossexual. 

— Claro que não Sehun, ele é bi — respondeu com certeza do que dizia. Não lembrava onde adquiriu aquela informação e muito menos porquê ela estava tão bem guardada na sua mente. 

— Ops. Talvez seja dor de cotovelo então. 

— Enfim... o certo seria não tocar no assunto nunca e só não olhar na cara dele. Mas isso ‘tá me incomodando. 

— Resolve na mesma moeda, manda uma indireta também. — Sehun balançou a cabeça, concordando com Jongin. 

— Concordo, eu não deixaria isso quieto não. 

— Acho que essa não é a melhor maneira. Você só vai se arrepender por alimentar uma intriga boba de internet, e vai ficar um climão depois. Lembra que temos aula com ele. E aí vão fazer o quê? Se pegar na saída igual crianças do sexto ano? — Os conselhos de Yixing eram sempre os mais racionais e com um objetivo pacífico, não deixavam de ser engraçados também. 

— Xing, é melhor ficar guardando ressentimento e aceitar calado que falem maldades sobre você? Não né. Vai ficar um climão de qualquer jeito. — O amigo mais novo rebateu, o que fez Baekhyun ponderar sobre as opções que tinha. Apesar de ser bastante confiante, não costumava bater de frente com ninguém. Porém, algo naquela situação o incomodava a ponto de fazê-lo agir diferente. Então teve que concordar com os amigos mais encrenqueiros. E no segundo seguinte, surgiu na sua mente o que parecia ser a resposta perfeita. 

Abriu o aplicativo e digitou a frase enquanto os demais continuavam distraídos discutindo sobre conduta e modo de agir naquela situação. Temia o que poderia acontecer porque não gostava de brigar, mas se era pra defender o seu orgulho então valia a pena. Poderia resultar em Chanyeol rindo da sua cara ou poderia atingir bem na ferida dele, quem sabe. De qualquer forma, se ele já o achava convencido antes, o que diria quando lesse o tweet com tom de deboche de Baekhyun? Pensando nisso, enviou sem hesitação. 

bae - **@baekdameron** ➤ 2s

Me deu unfollow, porque tem medo de se apaixonar por mim, eu sei bebê.   


_[...]_

A bem da verdade, uma das hipóteses de Baekhyun estava correta. Aquela resposta acertou com exatidão na ferida de Chanyeol. Não só acertou a ferida, assim como rompeu todos os seus tecidos, deixando-a completamente exposta e vulnerável. O jovem apoiou os cotovelos sobre a escrivaninha e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, grunhindo em frustração. Daquela vez a sua impulsividade realmente havia passado dos limites. 

Resumindo a missa: tinha cometido um erro dos grandes. 

Há mais ou menos um ano, no primeiro dia de aula da faculdade, Chanyeol viu um baixinho de cabelos castanhos, da mesma coloração que os seus, passar pela porta da sala de aula. Ele andava com a postura reta e com confiança. Muito diferente de outros que mais olhavam para os próprios pés do que para a frente. Ele não, ele parecia saber exatamente onde queria sentar — como se já fosse familiar com aquelas carteiras — e foi direto para o local escolhido, cumprimentando os novos colegas com um sorriso. 

Chanyeol não sabia o porquê, mas passou os dias seguintes observando Baekhyun. Gostava do estilo dele, do caimento do cabelo — às vezes era a franja sobre a testa, outras vezes estava penteada para trás —, da risada grave e contagiante e da facilidade dele de se comunicar. Era diferente da admiração que sentia pelos amigos, muito diferente. Era quase como se… como se estivesse atraído por Baekhyun. 

Não teve grandes surpresas e fase de negação. Apesar de nunca ter se sentido atraído por outros garotos a esse ponto, a não ser por famosos e personagens fictícios, sabia da possibilidade de acontecer um dia. Não levou muito tempo até que despertou uma parte até então inexplorada dele e conheceu mais o que havia a descobrir sobre isso. Um tempo depois se assumiu como bissexual. 

No entanto, nada foi feito quanto a sua atração por Baekhyun. O tempo passou e Chanyeol saiu com outros garotos, teve seu primeiro beijo com um, primeiro encontro, primeiras mãos bobas e entre outras coisas mais. Teve experiências boas e experiências péssimas. Conheceu mais sobre si mesmo e muito tinha mudado desde que entrou na faculdade. 

Ele lembrava sim que tudo aquilo tinha despertado por causa de Baekhyun. Mas nunca teve oportunidade de tentar uma aproximação fora das paredes da sala de aula. Ou melhor, nunca se esforçou para isso. Pensava em Byun quase em ode. Foi o primeiro garoto que lhe interessou e disso Chanyeol nunca esqueceria. Era quase um primeiro amor colorido. Porque claro, ele já tinha passado dessa fase de primeiro amor, mas Baekhyun foi o primeiro _garoto._

E se ele tentasse alguma coisa e desse errado? E se fosse rejeitado? Sua cabeça se inundava com pensamentos negativos e por isso nunca fez nada a respeito. Certamente não tinha a menor vontade de ficar no fundo do poço caso levasse um fora. No final, tudo isso na verdade era apenas ele mesmo colocando obstáculos no seu próprio caminho, pois absolutamente nada o impedia de chegar até Byun. 

Achou que tinha desencanado de vez, mas depois percebeu que não superou coisa nenhuma, porque nos últimos tempos ficava afetado com tudo que Baekhyun fazia, o stalkeava nas redes sociais — numa frequência saudável, tentava convencer a si mesmo toda vez que abria o perfil do colega — e a paixão adormecida voltava a ganhar consciência até ficar completamente desperta. 

Sentia-se inconformado, pois apesar de em todo esse tempo ter chegado a nutrir interesse por outras pessoas, nada era como a serotonina que seu corpo liberava toda vez que passava por Baekhyun e ele lhe dizia um simples _olá_ , sorrindo com aqueles dentes branquinhos e perfeitamente alinhados. Ou quando ele assistia seus stories no instagram. O que não tinha significado nenhum, mas quem disse que ele conseguia explicar isso para os seus neurotransmissores que insistiam em liberar todos os tipos de hormônios associados a um ser apaixonado? 

Estava com o celular em mãos, correndo os olhos pela tela naquele sábado tedioso e assim que atualizou a linha do tempo uma foto de Baekhyun apareceu. O garoto estava na piscina, a cabeça levemente jogada para trás e o óculos de sol sobre os cabelos molhados. Os lábios entreabertos formavam um biquinho natural e lhe deixavam com um ar ainda mais charmoso. Tentou não se atentar no tronco descoberto, no peitoral avantajado e na bermuda enrugada que deixava as coxas cheinhas à mostra. 

_Maldito filho de afrodite, lindo de tirar o fôlego._

Deu longos goles na lata de cerveja sabendo que nem aquilo adiantava para refrescar o calor que sentia. Foi só o tempo de admirar a foto, por uns três minutos no mínimo, e quando viu ela já tinha muitas curtidas e comentários. Pensou em curtir também, mas algo o impedia de completar aquela ação. Não sabia o que era, tudo aconteceu antes que tivesse tempo de fazer uma sinapse que preste. Só queria fazer aquilo parar, aqueles sentimentos avassaladores que tinha por Baekhyun. 

Há momentos na vida, independente da idade, que as pessoas agem de maneira infantil e sem pensar. O impulso toma conta e não há tempo de tomar o controle. E foi aquilo que aconteceu com Chanyeol naquela ocasião. Deu unfollow no calor de momento. Como prova de que tudo o que já estava ruim poderia piorar, ele postou dois tweets amargurados que não condiziam nada com o que realmente acreditava.

Afundou na cadeira se sentindo um imbecil. Não se orgulhou daquilo, não se sentiu melhor e sua atração por Baekhyun não sumiu magicamente. Antes que pudesse apagar, seu veterano, Kim Junmyeon, já estava mandando mensagem e querendo saber qual o motivo da revolta de Chanyeol no twitter, já que ele nunca agia assim. Distraiu-se com a conversa por alguns minutos, tentando explicar seus dilemas internos e quando lembrou-se de apagar já era tarde demais. Baekhyun já tinha visto.

O estômago de Chanyeol revirou quando ele leu o tweet do colega, e um gosto amargo tomou conta da sua boca. Junmyeon não aprovava a maneira que Park tinha decidido lidar com a situação, e deu a maior bronca nele, dizendo que fez aquilo inconscientemente para chamar a atenção, porque no fundo ele sabia que ia deixar Baekhyun com uma pulga atrás da orelha e virado num demônio. 

Chanyeol amaldiçoou o amigo que sempre conseguia ler suas ações melhor do que ele próprio. Foi difícil admitir para si mesmo, mas Junmyeon estava certo. Fez algo que não era do seu feitio e agora tinha que arcar com as consequências.

O arrependimento imediato e peso na consciência eram muito maiores que qualquer dignidade que ainda restasse.

Na segunda-feira, Chanyeol foi o primeiro a sair da sala assim que a aula terminou. Esperou por Baekhyun no corredor, motivado a pedir desculpas antes que o colega o odiasse de vez. Jongdae e Kyungsoo passaram por ele desejando boa sorte. Logo depois o colega passou pela porta junto de Jongin, Sehun e Yixing. Eles conversavam entusiasmadamente, mas o sorriso dele morreu quando viu Chanyeol. 

— Baekhyun, tem um minutinho pra… trocar uma ideia? — perguntou incerto e com o rabinho entre as pernas. Mas tinha que tomar vergonha na cara, afinal foi ele mesmo que se colocou naquela situação. O outro suspirou e empinou o queixo sutilmente. 

— Podem ir, depois eu alcanço vocês — falou para os três amigos, antes de se virar para Chanyeol com uma expressão de dar medo. — O que você quer? — Curto e grosso. Ele cruzou os braços na frente do corpo, e por um momento pareceu ter dois metros de altura, mesmo sendo onze centímetros mais baixo que Park. 

— Olha, eu queria pedir desculpas. Eu estava estressado e descontei em você postando aquele tweet. Eu não te marquei, mas sei que você sabe que foi para você. Mas sério, nem eu acredito naquilo. Foi besteira. 

— Então sabe que não deveria ter postado. 

— Eu sei e ‘tô _muito_ arrependido. 

— O que foi aquilo, afinal? Eu entendo você não simpatize comigo, mas eu nunca te fiz mal. Não tenho nada a ver com o seu “estresse”. — Fez sinal de aspas com as mãos. — Isso é problema seu apenas.

— Não tenho nada contra você. Acredite em mim — disse em um tom que fez Byun semicerrar os olhos. 

— Mas também não tem nada a favor. 

— Não é bem assim… 

— Ok, Park, eu aceito as suas desculpas. Era só isso? — Ele ainda estava irritado. Chanyeol entendia que tinha sido um completo idiota e já imaginava só pedir desculpas não arrumaria aquilo. Assentiu, mas a sua cabeça estava maquinando o que poderia fazer para Baekhyun perceber que suas intenções eram reais. 

— Posso te pagar um café?

— Não tem necessidade disso. 

— Por favor? — Fez cara de cachorro pidão. Funcionava com todo mundo e usava frequentemente a seu favor. Não estava preocupado em preservar a sua dignidade. Queria fazer todo o necessário para se redimir. 

— Você não vai desistir, né? 

— Não mesmo. 

— Eu aceito suas desculpas, aceito o café, mas tenho mais uma condição…  


_[...]_

_Park Chanyeol é irritantemente bonito._

Até que não foi difícil admitir aquilo para si mesmo enquanto sentia vontade de estrangular o colega. Era até irônico que alimentasse qualquer interesse por alguém que tinha lhe ofendido. Deveria sentir só rancor, mas não era assim que as coisas funcionavam. 

Quando o colega praticamente implorou pelo seu perdão foi inevitável sentir o seu ego massageado. Ah, que sensação ótima.

Foram até a cafeteria boa parte do caminho em um silêncio muito desconfortável. Baekhyun não entendia aquele garoto, nem qual era o problema dele. Estava sendo sincero de fato ou apenas tentava limpar a consciência pesada? Tanto faz, de qualquer forma, nem se importava.

A brisa morna do verão bateu em seu rosto e agradeceu mentalmente quando chegaram ao local com ar-condicionado. Pediu um café gelado e uma fatia de torta de morango. Raramente comia ali porque tudo dentro do campus era muito caro, mas aproveitou que seria por conta de Chanyeol. Ele pediu o mesmo, só mudando o sabor da torta para limão. Sentaram numa das poucas mesas vagas do local, porque aparentemente todos os estudantes estavam ali recorrendo ao ambiente frio, muitos nem consumiam nada do estabelecimento. 

Enquanto esperavam a atendente aprontar os pedidos, Chanyeol pegou o celular e voltou a seguir Baekhyun no twitter. Mostrou a tela para que visse. 

— Eu não me importo com isso. Pode continuar sem me seguir, não quero ninguém fazendo cara feia quando eu postar alguma coisa. 

— Não… Olha só, eu não sei explicar o que aconteceu, só quero que entenda que foi um surto momentâneo e que eu não compactuo com as ações do Chanyeol do passado — disse e Baekhyun revirou os olhos não se deixando convencer. Ainda. Nada naquela história era coerente. 

— O Chanyeol do passado, você quis dizer o Chanyeol de anteontem. 

— Exatamente! 

— Nem acredito que estou tendo essa conversa. Você vai fazer mesmo o que eu falei? 

— Sim, pelo bem do nosso tratado de paz.

— Por que se dar o trabalho? Nem somos próximos mesmo. 

A atendente entregou os pedidos.

— Obrigada. — Chanyeol agradeceu e sorriu gentil. Quando ela saiu, voltou-se a Baekhyun. — Eu te disse que me arrependi. Nunca deveria ter postado aquilo. Então não precisamos ser amigos se não quiser, mas ao menos não quero que ache que eu não gosto de você, Baekhyun. 

— Mas você escreveu que sou convencido. É essa a visão que tem de mim? E qual o seu problema com fotos no twitter? Se o aplicativo tem a opção de publicar fotos é claro que eu vou publicar fotos!

— Eu não tenho mais explicações, sinceramente. Apenas saiba que eu te acho o máximo e tá tudo bem postar quantas fotos você quiser no twitter. 

— Você ‘tá me dando uma boa dor de cabeça. Então eu vou só concordar com tudo o que diz. — Levou a primeira prova do doce até a boca. Era tão bom que começou a atacar o restante sem intervalos. — Talvez essa torta aqui ajude no seu caso.

— Pelo visto você gostou. 

— Posso pedir outra fatia? — disse com a boca cheia. Percebeu que estava sendo abusado demais, mesmo que ainda achasse que Chanyeol merecia aquele prejuízo na carteira. — Ah não, deixa pra lá! Chanyeol! — Ele não lhe deu ouvidos e foi em direção ao balcão, ignorando os chamados. Um minuto depois voltou com mais um pedaço de torta. — O-obrigado. 

Ele riu da afobação de Baekhyun e ofereceu um guardanapo para que limpasse onde tinha sujado. Mas ao invés de aceitar a sua gentileza ele apenas limpou o canto da boca com a língua. Continuou sujo e Chanyeol se inclinou o suficiente para alcançar o rosto e limpar o local por ele. Não sem antes pedir uma permissão silenciosa com o olhar, que Baekhyun deu prontamente porque não conseguiu raciocinar na hora.

Sentiu a bochecha esquentar porque foi um movimento _estranhamente_ natural. E mesmo que mostrasse resistência ao Park, ele gostava de ser mimado, e aquilo foi um golpe baixo. _Ugh._

— Sinceramente, se me alimentar assim toda semana pode xingar até a minha avó no twitter — fez uma piada para mascarar o seu constrangimento. 

— Que horror, Baek! 

— É verdade, ué! Quantas vezes eu passo aqui só admirando a vitrine e faço um bolo de caneca quando chego no dormitório porque é o que cabe no orçamento.

— Certo, vamos esclarecer: eu não vou xingar a sua avó e também não tenho como comprar aqui sempre. Mas sei fazer bolo de forma se precisar.

— Vou lembrar disso. 

Chanyeol pegou o celular e tirou uma foto do colega distraído. O que não o fez ficar surpreso, pois sabia o motivo. A condição que Baekhyun estabeleceu para desculpa-lo era que postasse uma foto dele no próprio twitter e com uma descrição o elogiando. Não tinha falado sério, mas Chanyeol parecia estar disposto a tudo e aceitou facilmente. Parecia realmente arrependido. 

— Deixa eu ver antes! — Ele estava sorrindo tanto para o celular que Baekhyun desconfiou que talvez estivesse com cara de palhaço na foto. Teve o pedido negado e agarrou a mão dele para pegar o aparelho. — Nossa, Chanyeol, essa ‘tá horrível! Eu nem olhei para a câmera. Tira outra.

— Não ‘tá não. Ficou bonito e espontâneo. 

— Tira outra mesmo assim. — Ouviu o elogio muito bem, mas preferiu fingir que não. Devolveu o celular, e posou para ele com o cotovelo em cima da mesa, o punho fechado apoiando o queixo. E sorriu pequeno sem mostrar os dentes, de uma forma que destacava suas bochechas. Sabia que aquele ângulo o favorecia.

— Agora você não tem como reclamar. — Baekhyun notou a covinha que se formou no rosto dele quando disse isso e sorriu. Queria enfiar o dedo indicador ali, ou melhor, queria dar um beijinho no local só para esconder aquele detalhe irritante que deixava Chanyeol mais adorável ainda. A esse ponto ele só pensava: _MEU DEUS! O que está acontecendo comigo?_

Um problema sobre pensamentos indesejados é que eles surgem assim do nada, e quanto mais tentar parar de pensar naquilo, mais a imagem se forma no cérebro. _Maldito cérebro_. Maldito coração que estava pulando mais rápido que o normal. No fim, está tudo interligado. E as pessoas ficam ali, completamente submissas às vontades dos próprios órgãos, sem poder fazer nada para controlá-los. 

Disfarçou a confusão mental, porque era muito expressivo e provavelmente a baderna que acontecia na sua mente estava ficando visível para qualquer um que olhasse em seu rosto. 

— O que você vai escrever no tweet? — perguntou, ainda tentando forçar os pensamentos teimosos a mudarem o foco. Tentando não olhar para a maldita cratera na bochecha de Chanyeol. 

— É segredo. 

— Sabe que eu vou ver de qualquer jeito né? 

— É, mas agora eu fico com vergonha. Vai ter que esperar.

— Vai ser zoado por isso? 

— Sim, mas não é pelo o que imagina. — Sinceramente, Byun não estava entendendo mais nada. E incógnitas não o ajudavam, já bastava a própria cabeça. Continuou comendo a torta e conversaram por mais um tempo. 

Descobriu que gostava muito da companhia de Chanyeol, até demais. E o acontecimento de antes já parecia águas passadas. Pois é, Baekhyun não era de guardar rancor, apesar de ainda se sentir estranho, pensando que o colega o achava um convencido sem noção. No entanto, de resto só via coisas positivas nele, o que o assustava um pouco, porque começava a ser tomado por uma vontade inexplicável de se aproximar e conversar mais vezes.

Depois de saírem do café, despediram-se e cada um seguiu o seu caminho. Baekhyun lembrou que tinha prometido aos amigos de encontrá-los depois, mas deu um chá de sumiço. Desbloqueou o aparelho só para confirmar que Sehun tinha ligado ao menos umas vinte vezes, e não ouviu nenhuma delas porque esqueceu de tirar o celular do silencioso depois das aulas.

Vinte ligações. Que exagero, ele achava que Chanyeol tinha o raptado ou algo assim? Enquanto isso, Sehun ligou de novo e dessa vez ele atendeu. 

_“Oi Hun, que foi?”_

_“Byun Baekhyun, você vai me explicar tudo agora!”_

_“Eu hein, pra que esse alarde? Eu só fui tomar um café.”_

_“O que é aquilo no twitter do Chanyeol?”_

_“Ã… não sei… peraí eu já te ligo.”_

Saiu da ligação e abriu o twitter com o coração quase pulando pela garganta, já imaginando que tinha caído numa peça de Chanyeol, que ele era um ótimo ator e tinha o enganado por todo esse tempo. Porém, o que encontrou foi diferente disso. Era a foto que ele tirou, simples, mas que da perspectiva dele tinha até mesmo um olhar romântico, e parecia muito uma foto de um encontro. 

_yeol - **@itschanyeol** ➤ _30min

Eu tenho medo de me apaixonar por ele.

E antes que pudesse perceber, um sorriso não solicitado tomou conta do rosto de seu rosto. 

_[...]_

Chanyeol não tinha coragem de saber qual o desfecho de seu último tweet. Deslogou e resolveu sumir o resto da tarde e noite. Depois daquele final de tarde na companhia de Baekhyun, ele sabia que tinha que encarar os próprios sentimentos. E se era para quebrar a cara, que fosse! Não tem como passar pela vida sem nenhum arranhão. Principalmente amoroso. 

Quando o colega de quarto, Jongdae, chegou do estágio exatamente às 22h13, a primeira coisa que fez foi bater na porta do quarto do amigo. Abriu-a e foi direto sentar na cadeira giratória em frente à escrivaninha, como sempre fazia, mesmo cansado, para colocar o papo em dia.

— Guardei a janta pra você na geladeira, Dae. 

— Eu vi, já coloquei pra esquentar. Caprichou hoje, hein? 

— É, eu queria dispersar um pouco. Cozinhar ajuda. 

— Foi por causa de Baekhyun? Como sempre. — Recebeu um olhar de repreensão do amigo. — Só um palpite. Eu vi o que você postou. — Chanyeol deitou as costas na cama, e colocou o braço embaixo da cabeça, olhando para o teto. Como se aquilo fosse aliviar o peso em seus ombros.

— Não… Foi por causa de mim mesmo. Baekhyun não é um problema. Ele é todo fofo — disse sonhador. Refletiu a lição que tinha aprendido de não descontar suas frustrações em outra pessoa. Isso nunca resultava em coisas boas. — Tipo, até _comigo_ ele é simpático.

— Vai ver ele percebeu que você não é o idiota que pareceu. Ai que orgulho, meu filho está crescendo. 

— Temos a mesma idade. 

— Mas é meu filhote. — Ele pulou na cama e envolveu Chanyeol num meio abraço, bagunçando o cabelo castanho. Resmungou, de costume, mas gostava daqueles momentos que tinha com o melhor amigo. Ele lembrava muito a irmã, Yoora, que estava há quilômetros de distância. — É só eu piscar o olho que você vai lá e se mete em encrenca. 

— Eu ‘tô caidinho, Dae. Se ele me rejeitar e fingir que eu não existo você vai ter que responder a chamada por mim na faculdade, porque eu vou precisar de uns dias pra me recuperar. 

— Jurou. — Revirou os olhos. — Eu já fanfiquei demais. Imagina se vocês começam a namorar, essa seria a melhor história para contar para as pessoas como aconteceu. 

— Deus me livre! Não de namorar ele, por favor Deus, não me entenda mal. Mas de ter de contar essa história. Eu inventaria outra, com certeza. Igual as pessoas que se conhecem por aplicativo de namoro. 

— Que besteira!

— Agora vamos parar de falar disso porque não quero planejar nosso futuro e me iludir. 

— Tá bom, gatinho, boa sorte com a sua história de amor. E me mantenha atualizado. Vou lá jantar. — Ele riu soltando Chanyeol e saiu do quarto. Uns segundos depois gritou do corredor. — Ah, você fez a peça gráfica pra amanhã? 

— Que peça? Meu deus, tinha trabalho? — Entrou em desespero. A cabeça de Jongdae apareceu no vão da porta, encarando-o em julgamento.

— Chanyeol… Você não tem jeito. 

Correu para abrir o notebook e passou o resto da noite editando no photoshop. Pela primeira vez em dias deixou Baekhyun em segundo plano nos seus pensamentos. Ou não exatamente, porque enquanto fazia o trabalho às pressas, pensava que ele iria ver e que se ficasse horrível o acharia patético. E só queria poder impressioná-lo. 

_[...]_

Na terça-feira de manhã Baekhyun sentiu o coração disparar quando Chanyeol passou pela porta da sala, alguns minutos atrasado e com olheiras fundas que denunciavam a falta de uma boa noite de sono. Mas até assim, com o cabelo desgrenhado e as roupas amassadas ele ficava bonito. Baekhyun murchou quando o colega passou direto pela sua classe, sem nem lhe dirigir o olhar. 

Sentia que todo mundo da sala estava os observando e tentando desvendar a novela que se desenvolvia entre eles depois do tweet de Chanyeol. Apenas os amigos mais próximos estavam a par da história toda. E Sehun, que tinha um grande instinto de proteção, quando percebeu o semblante confuso de Baekhyun por ter sido ignorado, começou a resmungar ao lado e queria tirar satisfações com Chanyeol. Byun o beliscou para que ficasse quieto.

Depois de dez minutos, esperando todo mundo aparecer, porque abria exceção para atrasos em dia de prova e apresentações, o professor Kim deu início a aula. Ele chamou os alunos em ordem alfabética e Baekhyun foi o segundo a apresentar. Como sempre, o estudante tinha uma postura confiante e gostava de ter todas as atenções em si, o que tornava as apresentações uma moleza. Em certo momento procurou Chanyeol entre a turma e viu que ele estava cochichando com Jongdae. Aquilo feriu seu orgulho. 

_Nem para prestar atenção no que eu estou explicando. Mal educado._

Concluiu a apresentação, fez a turma rir e foi elogiado pelo professor, recebendo uma salva de palmas. Percebeu Chanyeol aplaudindo também e revirou os olhos com a hipocrisia. Se perguntasse ao colega sobre o que tinha acabado de apresentar, tinha certeza que ele não saberia nada sobre. 

O próximo da lista era Chanyeol. Baekhyun estava um pouco decepcionado e de novo, resolveu mexer no celular para fingir que assim como ele, não se importava. 

— Professor, eu esqueci o pen drive. — Ouviu Park falar e levantou a cabeça de maneira discreta, interessado na cena que se desenrolava. 

— Tudo bem, acontece. — O Sr. Kim respondeu, o que era bem estranho já que raramente se compadecia com os alunos. — Sempre tem alguém que esquece o pen drive, que o cachorro comeu o papel… coisas assim. Não se preocupe, você não é o primeiro. — Estava abusando da ironia. — Não tem problema se vale _só_ metade da nota. 

— Professor, eu realmente esqueci e acabei não colocando no drive também. Posso voltar para o dormitório agora e te enviar em 20 minutos, juro!

— Sr. Park mesmo que tenha realmente feito o trabalho, é responsabilidade sua lembrar de coisas simples como trazer o seu instrumento de apresentação para a aula, bem como se atentar ao prazo de entrega. 

— Nós somos humanos, todo mundo erra. O senhor com certeza já cometeu um pequeno deslize como esse. — Kyungsoo era quieto e só falava quando necessário. Por isso mesmo, quando resolvia abrir a boca suas palavras tinham imposição. Até mesmo para o professor. Baekhyun ouviu Jongin suspirar como um bobo na carteira ao lado, ele morria de amores pelo Do. 

— Bem, isso é verdade — disse um tanto desconcertado e intimidado pelo aluno que era um de seus favoritos. — Você pode me entregar até o fim do dia, Sr. Park. Contudo, vou tirar meio ponto porque não seria justo com os seus colegas. 

— Certo, muito obrigada, professor! — Curvou-se cordialmente e voltou a sentar. 

As apresentações seguiram e Baekhyun ficou de olho em Chanyeol durante o restante da aula, de modo que não desse muito na cara. O colega estava cabisbaixo e sonolento, com a cabeça deitada na classe. Sentiu uma vontade repentina de cuidar dele. O pensamento de que só poderia estar enlouquecendo passou pela sua cabeça de novo. 

Quando a aula acabou, tinha mais quinze minutos até o início da próxima, o que dava tempo de ir ao banheiro, pegar um café e encontrar a sala. Parou em frente à máquina de bebidas e comprou dois expressos gelados. Jongin o encarou com a sobrancelha arqueada. 

— É pra mim? Você sabe que não gosto de café. 

— Não, é pra mim, preciso de muita energia hoje. — Sorriu amarelo, sabendo que sua mentira não teve efeito. 

— Querido, você deve achar que eu sou burro, mas até no vestibular eu passei, tá? Se você ingerir esse tanto de café, cai duro. Está com dózinha do seu hater? 

— Ei! Ele não é meu hater. 

— É brincadeira, Baek. Mas você ficou afetado por ele mesmo, né? 

— Nem eu sei, Jongin. Nem eu sei. 

Foram até a sala que já estava aberta e poucas pessoas tinham chegado. Sehun e Yixing usaram o intervalo para passar na biblioteca e também não estavam na sala ainda. Chanyeol se encontrava com a cabeça deitada sobre os braços cruzados em cima da mesa, tinha corrido de uma sala à outra para dar tempo de tirar um breve cochilo. 

Baekhyun aproveitou que o local ainda estava vazio, sem muitos espectadores, e foi até ele. Deixou, de fininho, a lata de café no espaço vazio da classe. Kyungsoo e Jongdae sorriram para si e ele não pôde deixar de retribuir, querendo morrer por dentro por ser observado pelos amigos de Chanyeol. Logo ele, que raramente se importava com isso. 

Alguns minutos depois olhou de canto e viu Chanyeol acordando do cochilo. O garoto perguntou aos amigos sobre o café e eles apontaram para Baekhyun. Chanyeol rapidamente virou a cabeça, encontrando o olhar do mais baixo no meio do caminho. Byun desviou de maneira nada sutil, e então olhou de novo só para ver o colega bebendo o líquido, aparentemente já bem mais disposto a aguentar a aula seguinte. 

Quando a aula terminou, foram almoçar e ele não viu mais Chanyeol. Também não o viu na aula da tarde. Provavelmente estava cansado demais para comparecer e, ainda tinha que enviar o trabalho para o Sr. Kim. 

A verdade é que Baekhyun queria ter visto ele de novo. E isso o fez ficar aéreo durante toda a explicação da aula de fotografia, que era a sua disciplina preferida. Não era justo. Chanyeol fez uma bagunça dentro dele e depois sumiu sem explicações. 

No fim do dia, quando já estava se preparando para dormir, recebeu uma mensagem do dito cujo e levou um sobressalto. Tinha o número dele salvo para eventuais trabalhos da faculdade, mas não esperava ser contatado. 

**✉ Chanyeol**

Oii. obrigada pelo café hoje, Baek! Vou retribuir na próxima vez. 

_✈ 22:56_

**✉ Baekhyun**

Não foi nada demais

eu coloquei só uma moeda na máquina

mas ela acabou liberando dois cafés e meus amigos não gostam de café, então…

_✈ 22:59_

**✉ Chanyeol**

Entendi, boa desculpa

Muito convincente. ㅋㅋㅋ

_✈ 23h02_

**✉ Baekhyun**

Vai se catar

_✈ 23h06_

conseguiu enviar o trabalho?

_✈ 23:08_

**✉ Chanyeol**

Consegui! está preocupado comigo? ^^

_✈ 23:08_

**✉ Baekhyun**

nos seus sonhos

_✈ 23:09_

**✉ Chanyeol**

Sem sono? 

_✈ 23:15_

**✉ Baekhyun**

Eu tava indo dormir quando você me chamou, mas perdi o sono, e você?

_✈ 23:16_

**✉ Chanyeol**

Por incrível que pareça estou bem acordado, quer ficar conversando? 

_✈ 23:16_

**✉ Baekhyun**

preguiça de digitar

_✈ 23:17_

mas pode ligar se quiser

_✈ 23h21_

Quatro minutos entre as mensagens tinham passado e nada de Chanyeol responder, então percebeu que ele não pegaria as entrelinhas da mensagem, por isso enviou aquela última. Quando recebeu a ligação, esperou chamar um pouco antes de atender, pigarreou para limpar a garganta e ajeitou o cabelo, mesmo que ele fosse apenas ouvir a sua voz.

 _“Oi, podemos conversar até o sono aparecer.”_ Chanyeol falou com a voz mais grave que o normal por causa da saída de áudio. Baekhyun achou muito agradável, especialmente porque já estava quase indo dormir. 

_“Uhum… Sobre?”_ Ele tinha esperança de falar sobre a suposta declaração de Chanyeol no twitter. Mas era certo que isso não aconteceria, ao menos não por ligação. O colega fez um som que dava a ideia de que estava pensando no que falar. Antes, porém, Baekhyun lembrou da curiosidade que tinha sobre ele. _“Ah, eu vi sua bio. Você gosta de coldplay? É uma das minhas bandas favoritas.”_

 _“Eu amo, eles fazem parte da minha vida todinha. Fui no show deles em 2017. A Head Full of Dreams, simplesmente incrível.”_ Ele suspirou, relembrando do dia.

_“Não acreditooo, você realizou o meu sonho. Eu não tava em Seoul na época, acho que eles não voltam aqui, tipo, nunca mais.”_

_“Eles têm que voltar na próxima turnê, pensa positivo.”_

_“Eu não quero me iludir, Chanyeol… Sou capaz de chorar. Amo eles demais. Isso é um tópico sensível, vamos falar de outra coisa, mas outra hora você me mostra suas músicas preferidas.”_ Nem percebeu que estava naturalmente dando a entender que conversariam mais vezes. 

_“Acho nós temos algumas coisas em comum. O seu user é @baekdameron, certo? Não me diga que é por causa do Poe Dameron.”_

_“É por ele sim, meus amigos me apelidaram assim no ensino médio depois que assistimos O Despertar da Força.”_

_“Faz sentido, os dois são baixinhos ultra confiantes e amigáveis.”_

_“E você até que é um pouco parecido com o Finn, meio cabeça dura, mas gente boa.”_

_“Você sabe que o Poe e o Finn são tipo almas gêmeas, né?”_ disse sugestivo. E Baekhyun não se conteve, deixando um riso baixinho escapar entre seus lábios. Gostava muito de conversar com ele, de como Chanyeol parecia ser sempre natural e sincero, falando a primeira coisa que vinha à mente. 

_“Os filmes que eu vi não tinham isso não.”_

_“Você viu errado então. Vou ter que te fazer assistir de novo.”_

_“Isso é um convite, Chanyeol?”_

_“É uma intimação.”_

_“Engraçadinho.”_ Toda a relutância que tinha se dissipou e poderia ficar a noite toda ali trocando flertes se não fosse pelo sono falando mais alto. _“Eu vou dormir agora. Você deveria ir também.”_

_“Claro, nos vemos amanhã, Baek.”_

_“Até… Dorme bem.”_

Desligou a chamada com um sorriso no rosto e morrendo de vergonha, nem esperou uma resposta. Poderia negar para quem quisesse, exceto para si mesmo. Queria Chanyeol por perto, tinham tudo para ser bons amigos, mas também havia algo mais ali. Ele lhe causava uma confusão anormal que deixava as coisas mais aceleradas, tanto os pensamentos quanto os batimentos cardíacos. Ao menos era o que achava, possuía saúde demais para que fosse um problema do coração. 

Acordou para a aula mais animado que o normal, sem aquele desejo que sempre tinha de ficar mais um minutinhos na cama. Estranho como a vontade inexplicável de ver outra pessoa tem a capacidade de deixar alguém disposto a comparecer a uma disciplina de teoria e método de pesquisa. 

_[...]_

Já fazia duas semanas que conversavam, sem tocar uma vez sequer no assunto do tweet de Chanyeol, vale ressaltar. Gostavam da companhia um do outro e era isso que importava no momento. E mesmo que quisesse muito sanar suas dúvidas, Baekhyun decidiu deixar tudo acontecer no seu tempo e naturalmente. Almoçaram e estudaram juntos, passaram tardes assistindo aos filmes de Star Wars, foram à loja de discos de vinil, dividiram os fones de ouvido no ônibus e até mesmo os dois grupos de amigos estavam a ponto de se tornar um só. Entre flertes descarados e muitas tentativas incontáveis de contatos físicos tímidos, os dois se tornaram bons e inseparáveis amigos. 

Num sábado Jongdae tinha um workshop do estágio e ficaria fora o final de semana inteiro. Antes de sair de casa ele fez Chanyeol prometer que convidaria Baekhyun para o dormitório naquele dia, incentivava o progresso no _relacionamento_ dos dois, contanto que não fizessem nada inapropriado nas áreas de uso comum do apartamento. 

Chanyeol xingou o amigo e corou, mas mesmo assim acatou a sugestão. E às sete horas da noite estava sentado em sua própria cama, observando Baekhyun passar os olhos pelos seus livros e discos na estante, tirando do local os que lhe causavam curiosidade. Ele tentava controlar o nervosismo ao ver o garoto que gostava no seu quarto, esse que estava atento a cada detalhe da sua personalidade exposto nas paredes e estantes. 

— O que você quer assistir? Algum filme da marvel? — perguntou com o notebook no colo, passando pelo catálogo do serviço de streaming. 

— Pode ser, qualquer um tá bom. — Ele não estava tão interessado assim em assistir ao filme, mas não disse nada quando Chanyeol colocou Doutor Estranho no notebook. Sentou ao lado dele e tentou prestar atenção nos primeiros dez minutos, mas estava muito distraído e sentia seu corpo quente demais, o ar parecia mais pesado naquela noite. 

— Tá tudo bem, Baek? — Pausou o vídeo ao perceber que Byun estava meio fora de órbita.

— Sim, só tô meio… você pode ligar o ar? 

— Claro. — Pegou o controle e ligou o ar-condicionado, ia despausar o filme, mas fechou o notebook e prestou atenção no colega. — Não precisamos assistir se você não quiser. Eu também não estou muito afim para falar a verdade. — Coçou a nuca. 

— Podemos só ouvir música. 

— Algum pedido em específico? — Chanyeol foi em direção à estante de álbuns e apontou para as poucas opções porque vinis eram consideravelmente caros.

— Coloca o Parachutes. 

Ele arrumou o disco na vitrola e _Don’t panic_ começou a tocar. Voltou a sentar ao lado de Baekhyun, com as costas na cabeceira. Virou o pescoço para olhá-lo, ele balbuciava a música e parou quando ficou constrangido por ser encarado de tão perto. 

— O que foi? 

— Você ficou lindo assim. — Apontou para o cabelo branco que tinha sido pintado recentemente. Baekhyun estava com um novo visual, o que não causou muita surpresa, pois vivia pintando o cabelo de cores diferentes, desde o início da faculdade. Era até raro que tivesse deixado a cor castanha por muito tempo. Agora era platinado e lhe caía muito bem. 

— Eu não era lindo antes? — Fez um biquinho chateado só para incomodá-lo.

— Perdão, meu equívoco. Você ficou ainda mais lindo assim. 

— Obrigada! — Sorriu sem mostrar os dentes, segurando o riso. Ao olhar de Chanyeol ele era tão irritante e bonitinho ao mesmo tempo. 

— Faz até mal pro meu coração. 

— É mesmo? Vamos ver. — Colocou a mão no peito de Chanyeol para sentir os batimentos dele e o viu resetar, ficando com a postura mais reta, nervoso pela aproximação. Baekhyun estava só brincando, mas conseguiu perceber os batimentos acelerados. Ele próprio não estava muito diferente. Os dois eram cheios de atitude e mesmo assim estavam igualmente agitados. — É, vai ter que tratar isso aí. 

— Só tem um tratamento para isso. — Deu um sorrisinho de canto. 

— Pode falar o que é, eu sei que você tá doido pra falar. 

— Agora não vou mais. — Fechou a cara, porém amoleceu em seguida com a voz manhosa.

— Por favorzinho? 

— Ok. Sabe quando uma pessoa é picada por uma serpente? — Assentiu desconfiado de onde aquela conversa ia parar. — Aí ela tem que usar um antídoto que é feito do próprio veneno da serpente? Então… 

— Não sei se eu entendi bem. 

— Você que me deixa assim com os batimentos acelerados, você é a causa, mas também é o antídoto. Entendeu? 

Baekhyun gargalhou alto e escondeu a boca com as mãos, não conseguindo se segurar. Expressar os sentimentos como uma pessoa normal estava definitivamente fora de questão para Chanyeol. 

— Essa é a pior analogia que eu já ouvi!

— Admite que foi genial!

— Você me conquista de maneiras peculiares, Park Chanyeol. — Levou as mãos até o cabelo castanho dele e arrumou os fios que estavam bagunçados. O moreno sentiu arrepios só com aquele toque e estremeceu quando Baekhyun se inclinou e juntou os lábios. 

Chanyeol travou por alguns segundos, mas quando se permitiu aproveitar a sensação passou a mão pelos braços de Baekhyun e subiu pelo pescoço até segurar o rosto. Retribuiu o beijo ainda lento e deixou seus sentidos serem inundados pelo menor. Sentiu o toque macio dos lábios, o aroma doce do perfume floral, e o gosto da boca que era o gosto de Baekhyun, misturado com o sabor de pastilha de morango. Sorriu ao perceber aquele detalhe.

Separou o beijo com incontáveis selinhos e abriu os olhos lentamente. Baekhyun o encarava com aquelas orbes brilhantes.

— Funcionou o seu antídoto? — perguntou com um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios. 

— Não foi o suficiente. Acho que tem que ser tratamento contínuo. Por tipo, muito, muito tempo. — Levou um tapa no ombro, mas não foi contestado. Baekhyun saiu da posição desconfortável que estava e passou o joelho sobre as pernas de Chanyeol para sentar nas coxas dele. 

Retomaram o beijo que se tornou mais afoito. Chanyeol passou a ponta da língua no lábio inferior de Baekhyun e ele entreabriu os lábios dando espaço. Ficaram assim por um bom tempo, parando apenas para terem a visão um do outro, ofegantes e vermelhos. Baekhyun enroscou a mão nos cabelos castanhos e deixou um suspiro escapar entre os lábios quando Chanyeol estendeu os beijos para a sua mandíbula e desceu com o nariz roçando em seu pescoço. Sentiu a pele esquentar e todos os pelos eriçarem. 

Em todos aqueles dias construindo uma _amizade_ antes de qualquer coisa, eles imaginaram como seria a sensação de se terem dessa forma, e Baekhyun não sabia descrever, só sabia que era incomparável. Já Chanyeol, com suas incontáveis analogias que surgiram na cabeça criativa de futuro publicitário, diria que aquilo o atingiu de maneira arrebatadora. Considerando que a velocidade de rotação da terra é de 1666 km/h, imagina só o que aconteceria caso ela parasse abruptamente. O completo caos. E foi assim que se sentiu naquele momento. Como se um furacão desgovernado tivesse lhe atingido. E por mais catastrófica que as suas metáforas sejam, para ele significava algo imensamente bom. 

Entretanto, ninguém estava mais pensando em analogias quando Chanyeol deixou suas mãos vagarem por baixo da camiseta de Baekhyun, quando a sua própria foi puxada pelos braços e seu peitoral marcado em dígitos ou quando ele se desmanchou em seus lábios. As mentes se tornam apenas o nome um do outro se repetindo milhares de vezes até o cair da noite.   


_[...]_

O pedido de namoro veio um mês depois, quando Chanyeol estava lendo um livro e refletiu sobre uma das frases dele. 

_“Eu mereço uma grande história de amor e quero alguém com quem compartilhá-la.”_ \- Simon vs a agenda homosapiens. 

Havia quem o julgasse por ainda ler histórias de adolescentes se apaixonando, mas não Baekhyun. Ele próprio lhe presenteou com aquele livro de segunda mão que costumava ser seu, da época do ensino médio, quando estava começando a se entender. O livro tinha diversas marcações, entre elas aquela frase. 

E de repente Chanyeol percebeu que ele queria compartilhar aquela história com Baekhyun. E parecia ser recíproco, então nada lhe impedia de fazer o que tinha em mente, a não ser a leve ansiedade ao pensar que poderia estar precipitado.

Certo, uma história de amor iniciada por um _unfollow_ e uma indireta no twitter não era bem lá o que chamaria de grandiosa. O importante é que independente da história, queria ter Baekhyun ao seu lado. Estava apaixonado e não iria mais colocar barreiras no seu próprio caminho. 

Não era um homem de fé, mas olhou para o céu e pediu para Deus lhe desejar boa sorte quando recebeu uma mensagem de Sehun avisando que Jongdae já estava levando Baekhyun até o terraço do alojamento. 

Como um bom estudante universitário — de bolsos vazios — ele não podia fazer algo muito extravagante, mas decorou o local com algumas luzes, um tapete e almofadas no chão. Era uma versão baixa-renda do cenário de Aladdin. Também comprou a torta de morango que ele tanto gostava.

Poucos minutos depois Baekhyun chegou e foi recebido com um abraço apertado. Não precisava pensar muito para adivinhar o que estava acontecendo ali, enterrou o rosto no peito de Chanyeol e se preparou para se sentir nas nuvens. 

Foi levado até o tapete que estava em cima de um pallet e sentaram observando a vista da noite na cidade. Deitou a cabeça no ombro de Chanyeol e teve suas madeixas afagadas até que ele reunisse coragem para começar a falar. Ficaram de frente um para o outro, os olhos brilhando em expectativa. 

— Baekhyun, esse ponto você já sabe que eu sou apaixonado por você. No começo, eu tinha uma paixão encubada, que me levou a fazer algo que eu não me orgulho. E não, eu não tenho mais medo de encarar meus sentimentos. Eu pensei em como fazer isso da maneira certa, de uma forma memorável, mas eu só sei fazer do meu jeito, então já me desculpo agora caso não for bom o suficiente. 

— Chanyeol… — Quis parar com as inseguranças dele. 

— Meu amor. Eu atravessaria o universo com a Millenium Falcon, aos pedaços, pra te encontrar. Eu enfrentaria a primeira ordem, barganharia com os Jawas, confraternizaria com o Jabba the Hutt. Tudo isso é fictício, mas mesmo se fosse verdade eu ainda estaria disposto, ok? 

Diferente das outras vezes, Baekhyun não sentiu vontade de gargalhar, mas sorriu e seus olhos marejaram. Chanyeol não precisava se preocupar por ser do jeitinho dele porque esse era o jeitinho que Baekhyun mais gostava.

Não suficiente, Chanyeol ficou em pé e começou a recitar uma música da banda preferida dos dois, teatralmente, como se fosse poesia. 

— Eu estive viajando pelo mundo, pelo universo também, estive viajando e não há nada que eu não faria. Farei pedidos de Tanzaku às estrelas, laçarei a lua e estarei do seu lado quando a tempestade chegar. 

> _Been around the world, universe too_
> 
> _I've been around flying, baby, there's nothing I wouldn't do_
> 
> _Tanzaku stars, lasso the moon_
> 
> _I'll be standing there besides you_
> 
> _Right when the storm comes through_
> 
> (Army of One - Coldplay)

— Dito isso, você me aceita como seu namorado? — Não hesitou em levantar para alcançar o rosto de Chanyeol e beijá-lo em resposta. A lágrima escorreu pelo rosto porque ele nunca poderia imaginar gostar tanto de alguém quanto ele gostava de Chanyeol. Estava feliz. O que era agora seu namorado, limpou as suas bochechas com os polegares e beijou sua testa. — Não quero ser estraga-prazeres nem nada, mas você precisa responder verbalmente pra eu acreditar que é real. 

Baekhyun fungou e limpou a garganta para falar. Não tinha preparado nada especial, então faria do jeito de Chanyeol. 

— Querido, você é o mar sobre o qual eu flutuo. E acho que você deveria saber que é você quem eu queria encontrar. Qualquer um que tente te rejeitar só pode ter perdido o juízo.

> _Honey, you are the sea upon which I float_
> 
> _And I came here to talk I think you should know_
> 
> _You're the one that I wanted to find_
> 
> _Anyone who tried to deny you_
> 
> _Must be out of their mind_
> 
> (Green eyes - coldplay)

Chanyeol ficou surpreso com a resposta. Baekhyun também se declarou com uma música de Coldplay, e nem nos seus sonhos poderia imaginar um pedido de namoro mais perfeito para os dois do que aquele. Encontrou alguém que vibrava na mesma sintonia que a sua. 

Beijaram-se novamente, desejando eternizar aquele momento. Talvez não tivessem uma história que preenche as páginas dos livros ou do tipo que faz pessoas saírem chorando dos cinemas, mas tinham um ao outro em primeiro lugar. Era muito cedo para falar de amor, mas independente do que tivessem a contar, sabiam que ele estaria presente, junto de _unfollow_ e analogias malucas. 

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada a quem chegou até aqui! ❤


End file.
